Winds and Waves
by TheHiddenWriter
Summary: Takes Place during Boiling Rock. Has Kataang Moments and Toph Crush Moments, but at the end, it will still follow how ever ATLA's storyline ends. Rated T just as a safety pre-caution.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a few hours after Sokka and Zuko left. The sun was shining, and everything seemed peaceful. No fire nation troopers attacking the temple. No combustion man trying to kill the gang. Yes, it was just perfect for the gang.

"Well, this stinks," said Toph. "Without Sokka around, what else are we suppose to do here? Aang is off doing hot-squats, and Haru, the Duke, and Teo are… Well, I have no clue what they are doing, but they're just not here!" Katara chuckled and walked over to toph. The two girls were in another part of the western air temple, trying to see if they could find something to do. "Relax Toph. I'm sure there's something we can do here while we wait for Sokka and Zuko to come back." Toph groaned. "Don't you remember the last time sokka left? We were bored out of our minds! And listening to your jokes didn't make time go faster either." "Oh come on. My jokes weren't that bad." said Katara. Toph didn't say anything and just kept walking. Katara pouted for a moment, as the two continued to walk through the temple.

They didn't talk for a few minutes, and then toph spoke again. "Maybe I'll go ask Twinkletoes if he wants to train. It might be fun to torture him after he's bored out of his mind." Katara sighed and said, "Oh come on, Aang's been working hard learning firebending for weeks now. Maybe it would be better if he practices waterbending with me for a little bit. He seems less stressed out whenever he's practicing waterbending." Toph groaned. "But it's more fun to kick him when he's down…" Katara giggled from toph's comment. "Ok then. Why don't we let Aang decide?" Toph nodded, and the two began to walk over to where Aang was.

Meanwhile, Aang was continuing to do hot-squats as Zuko told him to do. He was starting to get really annoyed of the badger-frog, because everytime Aang had finished his set, he would hear another croak. "Ugh! Why did Zuko choose a badger-frog! Is he friends with it or something? Why couldn't he just said, 'every time Appa growls?'" Appa suddenly growled as he woke up from his nap. Aang looked over and sighed. "Yeah, really funny Appa." Another badger-frog croaked, causing Aang to get more aggravated. "UGH! Shut up!" "I didn't say anything aang." Aang suddenly jumped up in shock. Katara and toph had just entered the room Aang was in, and were giggling from Aang's reaction. "Man, I never get tired of that!" Said Toph.

"What do you guys want?" Questioned Aang. "We just wanted to know which of us you wanted to train with today." Said Katara. "And you better choose wisely twinkletoes." Said Toph and she cracked her knuckles. Aang sighed and said, "But I have to finish up doing this first." Katara smiled. "Well now your taking a break." "But Zuko wants me to…" Katara cut off Aang before he could continue his sentence. "Oh please, do I really care what Zuko thinks? Besides, you've been doing this for hours now. Take a break." Aang smiled and said, "O.k." Toph groaned and said, "Come on! Choose who you want to train with!" Aang thought for a moment, looking at katara, who was smiling at him, and then at toph, who was cracking her knuckles again. "I choose Katara." Aang suddenly said. Katara looked at toph and grinned. "Wipe that smirk off your face sugarqueen." Aang chuckled and faced katara. "So, where are we going to practice? By the fountain?" Katara looked at aang and smiled. "Maybe we could go find a lake near by. We could take Appa and fly around until we find one. It be nice to get out of the temple once and awhile." Aang nodded. "I'm out. I'm not flying unless I have to." Said Toph. And so Katara and Aang got on appa, and flew off to go find a near by lake.

Toph sighed, and walked over to where the gang's stuff was. Momo was just waking up from his nap. "Well, I guess I could either find Haru, Teo and the Duke, and find out what the heck they are doing. Or I could just sit here with Momo." She thought about this for a moment, and then sighed and looked at Momo. "Guess I have no other choice…"

**This first chapter is really acting as a prologue, so it's going to get better from here. There's gonna be some Kataang Fluff, but don't expect anything where aang admits his feelings for katara. I'll put in some romantic tension, but it's basically going to end at a point where whatever happens in 316, 317, and the finale, this storyline will still seem like it could have happened when sokka and zuko were at the boiling rock. Also, there will be some toph crush moments as well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Toph sat down next to Momo and sighed. "Great, no Katara to argue with, no Aang to torture, and no Sokka to make fun of… or to trick… or to annoy… or to… or to…" She stopped for a moment and blushed. "…or to crush on." Momo came over to Toph and offered her some fruit, but Toph shook her head. "Pfft, I don't need anyone to feel bad for me. I'm Toph! The greatest earthbender in the world!" Momo stayed there for a second, still holding the fruit. Toph sighed and said, "Fine. I'll take some of it…"

Meanwhile, high above the clouds, Aang and Katara were riding Appa. They had been searching for about 10 minutes trying to find a near by lake. "I don't get it. There should be a lake here. I mean, Sokka and Zuko were somehow able to find one to go fishing, I don't get why we can't find one," said Katara. As Katara continued to talk, Aang was blushing to himself, thinking about the fact that he was going to spend a good amount of the day with Katara. Just Katara! No sokka to interrupt him, no Toph to torture him, no Zuko to make him practice firebending. No one! He hadn't gotten a chance to be alone with Katara in a long time, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. He then began to think about the kiss he and Katara shared before the invasion, and began to replay it constantly in his mind. Her soft, warm lips touching his for only a few moments. And now that he had gotten one kiss from her… he wanted another.

"I see one!" Aang suddenly snapped out of his trance to hear Katara saying that she found a near by lake for them to practice waterbending. He suddenly gained focus and directed Appa towards the area. He smiled to himself and whispered to Appa. "This is it buddy, I finally get one-on-one time with Katara." Appa roared in delight, and landed towards the crystal clear waters of the lake.

Katara and Aang quickly got off Appa, and looked at the lake. Their eyes widened in amazement. The water was nice and calm, and was big enough to practice advance techniques, but small enough so that they could get back to Appa quickly when it was time to leave. Katara then turned back to Appa and went to go get her small bag that she brought with her. Inside, her white bathing suit was being held. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back," said Katara. She smiled and walked away with her bag to go change in privacy. When she was gone, Aang quickly un-wrapped his robe from his body, leaving only his pants on. He grinned widely and turned to Appa. "This is it buddy. Now it's just you, Katara, and me. No interruptions, no firebenders, no trouble. Just some waterbending training, the beautiful lake, and if I'm lucky…" He turned and faced the lake, which now had a beautiful reflection of the sun. It was if Mother Nature herself was trying to help Aang get the perfect romantic moment with Katara. "… a kiss from Katara."

Toph was lying on the ground sighing. "So this is how Zuko feels. No wonder he's so gloomy all the time." She suddenly heard a badger-frog croak. She had been hearing them multiple times now, and she was starting to get annoyed. "If that frog doesn't shut up, I'm gonna rip it's head off." Another badger-frog croaked again, and that was all that was needed to set Toph off. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" She slammed her fist on to the ground, causing the floor to shake. Momo suddenly got scared and flew off. Toph got up and shouted "Wait Momo! I didn't mean you! Ugh…" She sat down on the ground again. "I got to figure out a way to control my anger." As she said that, she felt a bottle roll down from Sokka's bag, and stop right in front of her foot. She picked it up and opened it. A small liquid was being held in it. "What is this stuff?" She smelled the liquid. It seemed ok, and it was in Sokka's bag. "Well, I am thirsty." She took the bottle, and slowly drank the liquid in it.

Unfortunately for her, she failed to realize there was a small piece of paper that had been attached to the bottle, but had come off while the ground was shaking. It was now sticking out of Sokka's bag. The paper said: "Out of sorrow over Suki, my father, and the other water tribe warriors that are locked away in prison, I've been drinking this special blend of cactus juice I found from a cactus outside the western air temple, so that I can drink away my sorrows, and get to sleep easier every night. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT DRINK IT. And if you see Toph, tell her not to drink it since she can't read the letter!"

**Well, that's chapter 2. Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate it. And see, I told you I'd have Kataang and Toph crush moments. Keep on reading and reviewing, I'll work on getting the next chapter up soon.**

**Oh yeah, about the whole cactus juice part. I thought because there was a large plain with scorching heat near by the temple, (Remember from the beginning of 312?), that it could be possible for a cactus like the one in "The Desert" to appear. I could be wrong, but I need the cactus juice in the story, so let's just assume there was a cactus in that area.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Within a few minutes, Katara came back in her white bathing suit. Aang had always been having fantasies about her in it. He always thought she just looked so much more beautiful in it. She started walking towards him, and noticed he was looking at her… strangely…

"Aang? Aang? Earth to Aang! Can you hear me?" Aang snapped out of his fantasy and went back to normal. "Oh, hey katara!" Said Aang. "What was up with the stare?" Questioned Katara. "Stare? What Stare?" replied Aang. Katara was about to make another comment, but decided to forget about it. She assumed aang was probably tired from all training and stress he was under. "So… Are we ready to get into the water?" Aang nodded and smiled. Katara smiled back, and ran over to the lake. She jumped up and landed in the water, creating a big splash that hit Aang hard, and slightly drenched Appa. She came back up in the center of the lake, where she froze the top of the water lightly so that Aang and her could stand without having their feet feel cold. To make sure that the light ice wouldn't break when they stood on the ice platform, she made a giant, icy, underwater pillar under the platform, which went to the bottom of the lake. When she was positive the platform was complete, she got onto the platform and stood at the center of it.

She turned to where Aang was, and saw that he was soaked by her splash. "Sorry Aang!" Appa suddenly roared annoyed. "And Appa." Aang quickly blew off the water on him with his airbending. Right before he was going to jump into the lake, Katara shouted out to him, "Now remember, we didn't come here to play, we came here to train!" Aang sighed and smiled. "Okay Sifu Katara!" Katara smiled and shouted back, "Ok Pupil Aang, your first task is to get onto the ice platform!" Aang smiled and jumped into the water. As soon as he came up to the surface, he realized the task wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. Katara had created giant water tentacles to surround the platform. She grinned and said playfully, "What's the matter, Pupil Aang? Afraid of a little water?" Aang grinned and said. "Nope!" He created a small wave and began to ride on it towards the platform. Katara moved her hand, and a tentacle knocked Aang right off the wave into the water. When he got back to the surface, Katara shouted out, "Come on Pupil Aang, is that the best you got? Show me just how good of a waterbender you are!" Aang smiled and said to himself, "Oh, I'll show you Katara." He quickly dived underwater, and a few seconds later, he shot himself out of the water and went up high into the sky. A few seconds later, he was coming down rapidly, aiming his body towards the platform. Katara tried to move a tentacle to knock him back into the water, but he quickly turned the tentacle into ice and then came down and smashed it with his fist. He then created a wave below him, landed on it, and rode it onto the platform, soaking Katara and causing her to lose concentration. The other tentacles sunk back into the water quickly. Katara looked up and saw Aang grinning. She smiled and said seriously, "Very good, Pupil Aang." The two stood there for a moment, and then they both began to laugh for a minute. They then proceeded to splashing each other with their waterbending, trying to knock the other one off the platform.

Meanwhile, Toph was dancing around in a room in the western air temple. Next to her was a poorly made rock sculpture of Sokka. She also had around the room a poorly made rock sculpture of Aang, Katara, and Zuko. She continued to giggle as she looked at the Sokka sculpture, which she believed to be the real Sokka. "Oh Sokka, your so funny! Ha ha ha. I love your jokes!" She continued to dance around drunkenly, laughing and giggling for no apparent reason. "What's that Sokka? You think I'm pretty?" She began to blush furiously, as if the real Sokka had told her that. "What's that? You want to be my boyfriend?" She stopped dancing and walked over to "Sokka". She kissed "him" and said, "Anything for you, you strong, handsome guy. But I thought you had a thing for Suki." She looked over at poorly made sculpture of Suki that was outside of the room. She glared at it and moved her hand, causing the statue to break in half. She giggled and looked back at "Sokka". "Well then, since Suki's out of your life, I guess I can be your girlfriend." She kissed "Sokka" again, and giggled. "Come on big guy, show me those muscles." She moved her hand, and the rock sculpture began to get more bulky. She giggled louder, "Oh Sokka, put those guns away, put those guns away!" She began to laugh even louder, and she stared into "Sokka's" poorly made eyes. She then fell to the floor, tired. Right before she shut her eyes, she said, "Oh Sokka…"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. I decided instead of making Toph act crazy like Sokka was when he drank the cactus juice, that I would just make her act like this. Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed/put this story on their favorites list.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was a couple of hours later, and Aang and Katara had done a lot of waterbending training. Which involved them splashing each other of the small icy platform, dodging each other's moves, the occasional tidal wave here and there. The two friends were for once, doing something that every normal kid did. They were having fun, like teenagers should. But after a few hours, the duo knew that it was time for them to head back.

"We really should get back, Sokka and Zuko could get back any minute. Plus, I need to make dinner for everyone." Said Katara as she was changing behind Appa.

"Aww, do we have to? I was having so much fun." Groaned Aang, who quickly re-wrapped his airbender outfit back on.

Katara giggled at Aang's comment, and walked over to Aang, now dressed in her regular waterbender outfit. "I was having fun too, but we really need to go. We can do this again another time."

"When Katara? When? Zuko's been training me non-stop these days. And when he's not, Toph has been taking up my free time make me practice earthbending… while torturing me. And if that's not enough, whenever I do have free time, it's usually to eat or sleep. And it's not too long till the comet comes, and who knows what's going to happen after that." Said Aang.

Aang turned around to face the sun, which was already beginning to set. Katara looked at him sadly. Both of them knew how much stress Aang was under. He could not fail again. Strike 1 was at Ba Sing Se. Strike 2 was the previous invasion. If he fails to stop the Firelord before the comet comes, then it's lights out for the free world.

"Let's face it Katara. This could be the last time you and I get to hang out like this…"

Katara slowly walked over to comfort Aang, but he shrugged her away, and airbended himself onto Appa's head. She sighed and climbed on to Appa's sadle.

"Yip… Yip." Said Aang sadly. Appa roared quietly, and flew off into the orange sky.

Meanwhile, Toph woke up, still having the affects of the cactus juice she drank.

"Oooooh Sooooooooka!"

She looked around for the poorly made rock sculpture. As she walked drunkenly, she accidentally bumped into the poorly made rock sculpture of Aang.

"Whoops. Sorry Aang. That was my fault…. No, no. Don't apologize. You did nothing rock. It was my fault."

She walked passed the rock sculpture of Katara, and said, "Hey Katara. Can't talk, I have to find my hunk of a man."

She stopped, pretending to hear "Katara" say something to her. "Well, don't get all snippy at me. You had Jet, but you broke up with him. And you had Haru."

She pretended to hear "Katara" say something else. "Fine, I hate to talk like this, but… if you want to get a man that badly, then go talk to Aang."

She pointed over to the poorly made rock sculpture. She then moved her hand and the sculpture moved over to "Aang". She then proceeded to shouting. "There! Happy! Now go get a room!"

She then walked off, mumbling, "She thinks she's sooooo pretty. 'Oh look at me, I'm Katara. I get all the boys.' Her and Suki, I'm telling you. Ugh."

She then walked past the broken suki sculpture that was laying outside the room. She picked it up with her hands, and then threw it off the edge of the western air temple. She then shouted, "DON'T EVER LET ME CATCH YOU WITH MY MAN! GOT THAT?!"

She then saw "Sokka", who was at the other end of the room. She pretended to hear "him" talk.

"Oh there's my hunk of a man."

She walked over to him, and accidentally tripped over the gang's bags. Aang's bison whistle fell down, along with Aang's glider. Aang had forgotten to bring both items when he left with Katara. Toph reached down and picked up the whistle.

"Oh Sokka, to show you how much I care for you, I'll play you a special love song on this flute I found."

She then blew into the whistle, creating a drunken, high-pitched sound for about 3 minutes. She then stopped, and ran over to the Sokka sculpture, dropping the whistle right next to the glider. She then proceeded to kissing the sculpture furiously.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were riding back on Appa. The duo hadn't said a word in a little while. Both of them had one thing on their minds, their future. Suddenly, Appa heard a strange high-pitched sound. He began to freak out and make strange noises.

"Appa? Are you O.k?" Questioned Aang.

Katara was about to ask what was going on, but before she could, Appa began to flip out, and spun his body around. This caused Katara and Aang to fall off Appa.

"Appa! Come back!" Screamed Aang and Katara.

But the bison didn't hear them, and flew away, still freaking out from the noise. Katara and Aang continued to fall, screaming loudly as they both fell through a small white cloud in the orange colored sky.

Meanwhile, at the Western Air Temple, Toph was sobbing furiously. She had heard "Katara" saying that 'Toph was too good for Sokka'. This caused her to stomp her feet on the ground furiously, breaking all the poorly made sculptures. She then cried out loud when she saw she broke "Sokka".

"NO! SOKKA! WHY?"

She then purposely fell on the ground, sobbing heavily. Her blind eyes were drenched with tears. She believed she had killed "Sokka".

A few rooms away, Momo was leading Haru, the Duke, and Teo to Toph. Unfortunately, they were unaware that Momo was leading them to her, because Momo thought the only way to get their attention would be by… stealing the Duke's hat.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT YOU STINKING LEMUR!"

Momo finally reached the room Toph was in, and dropped the hat. Haru, the Duke, and Teo ran into the room, and saw the drunken Toph crying.

"Uhhh… anyone have an ideas why Toph is acting like this?" Asked Haru.

Teo looked at Toph for a second and sighed.

"I've seen this before. My father used to drink Cactus Juice when I was younger to get over the loss of my mother."

He looked over to Haru and The Duke, who had shocked expressions on.

"Toph's Drunk on Cactus Juice." Said Teo Blankly.

**That's it for Chapter 4. Hope you liked the cliffhangers I added. Thanks again to those who reviewed, and critiqued. I read all comments and take suggestions seriously. So please, feel free to tell me how I can make the story better. Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin the chapter, I just want to say I am aware that the last chapter wasn't as good as the other 3. I guess it really didn't make sense to have Appa freak out like that without fire around, or to have Teo figure out Toph was drunk. But I can't just take back the chapter and redo it, not when a few of you have read it already. So I decided to use this chapter to attempt to explain why those two things happened, while keeping it realistic to ATLA's story line. Hopefully, this will clear up the confusion that you may have.**

Chapter 5:

Appa was frightened. Usually, the only thing that brought him fear was fire. The look of it, its intense heat, it terrified him. He remembered when he first had that fear of fire, at that stupid circus that harassed him for a long time. He hated everything about it, because everything he feared came from that place. To him, that circus felt like a prison, a nightmare world where his worst fear came to life. The flames that danced in the warden's hands, which came close to burning his soft fur and his delicate face. When he finally escaped that prison, he promised himself he'd never remember that horrible place again. No more thinking about the warden… No more thinking about the flames… No more thinking about the cage he was kept in… and no more thinking about that stupid circus music that came on during the show.

So naturally, when he heard that high-pitched frequency in the air, all the haunting memories of the circus came back. The frequency sounded mixed up and drunken, but it was extremely similar to the circus music. All the memories of the prison, the flames, the warden, flashed in his mind. He thought they were coming back to get him, and so he went into a state of panic. He tried to fight the memories, but he ended up freaking out. Then he heard a voice.

"Appa… are you o.k?"

He was so distracted by the memory that he assumed that was the warden's voice. He was on his back! He suddenly believed that's where the music was coming from. He refused to go back to the circus, back to the place where he was harassed for so long. So he did the only thing he could, he did a 360 to get the "warden" off his back. He then started flying away as quick as he could. As he was flying away, he heard the music continue, and the memories began to get worse and worse. He suddenly heard the voice of the warden again, but this time, it sounded like there was two of him.

"APPA! COME BACK!"

No, he refused to go back to the prison. So he kept on flying, running away from the music, and the wicked screams of the warden. He flew away for about 2 more minutes, and then the music stopped. He assumed he was far away from the warden, and so he calmed down. He roared pleasantly and danced around in the sky. He felt victorious, as if he finally defeated the warden he hated so much. He looked at the sunset and roared in a happy tone. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He remembered his master, and the waterbender girl who he had on his back. Realizing his horrible mistake, he flew back, desperately looking for his master.

Back at the western air temple, the Duke was trying to get Toph back to normal. "You didn't kill Sokka! He's with Zuko on a fishing trip!"

Toph cried loudly. "I did! I did, the King!"

The Duke suddenly got angry. "IT'S THE DUKE! THE DUKE!"

Toph looked up and stopped crying. "Oh… sorry Duke."

"THE DUKE! THE DUKE!"

"That's what I said Duke. Man, you're a silly little guy." Replied Toph.

"THE DUKE! NOT DUKE! THE DUKE! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?"

Across the room, Haru and Teo were talking.

"So, how again did you figure out Toph was drunk? There aren't any cactuses by the Northern Air Temple, so something doesn't make sense." Asked Haru.

Teo sighed and spoke. "It was back when our town was destroyed. We were looking for a place to live, and we crossed through a small desert in the earth kingdom. I was little then, but I remember one day when we were looking for something to drink while we were traveling. My father was trying to think of another way to get everyone hydrated, since there was no water around. So he attempted to drink some cactus juice as a test to see if it would be enough to hydrate the group while they traveled through the desert…"

Teo sighed, and then continued. "He suddenly began to go crazy, the thought of my mom began to re-appear in his head. And then he snapped. Some older men in the group tried to restrain him for a while, until the juice cleared out of his head. For hours, I remember him screaming about how he lost everything. My mom, the town, ect. After the cactus juice cleared out of his head, he came up to me and apologized for his behavior. Then he said he was going to everything he could to make sure my life got better, no matter what it took."

Haru looked at Teo, sympathetic to him. "You must miss him a lot." Said Haru.

Teo sighed. "Yeah, that's why I like to explore this temple. It reminds me of our home… and him."

Haru and Teo looked over towards Toph and the Duke. Toph had just put the Duke's hat on, and was dancing around, drunkenly. The Duke was chasing her around the room, yelling for his hat back. But Toph ignored him and kept on dancing.

"So, do you know how to get Toph un-drunk?" Asked Haru.

Teo smiled. "I think I have an idea…"

**Well, that's the fifth chapter. I tried to add a small drunken Toph moment in there for those of you who liked it from the last two chapters. Don't worry, Next Chapter we will head back to Aang and Katara, who were last seen falling from the sky. I'll also try to add more drunken Toph moments. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to those who reviewed/put this story on their favorites list. I appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Aang and Katara were falling at an extremely fast pace. They both were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"AANG! WHERE'S YOUR GLIDER?" Katara asked while screaming.

"I-I DON'T KNOW. I THINK I MIGHT HAVE LEFT IT BACK AT THE TEMPLE AS WE WERE LEAVING." Aang replied.

"YOU WHAT?!" Katara shrieked.

They both continued to plummet towards the ground. Katara quickly grabbed on to Aang, shaking him.

"THINK OF SOMETHING! FAST!" Katara screamed in fear.

Aang thought for a second, then said, "I GOT AN IDEA. HANG ON."

Katara clung to Aang for dear life as he quickly flew towards a near by cloud. He quickly began to airbend it into a curve and grabbed on to it's edges.

"KATARA, I NEED YOU TO LIGHTLY FREEZE THE WATER IN THIS CLOUD!" Said Aang.

"WHAT? WHY?" Asked Katara.

"JUST DO IT!" Replied Aang.

She quickly breathed in, and froze the water in the cloud gently. Suddenly, the duo's speed began to slow down. They both seemed to have bended the cloud into something that looked like a parachute. They both sighed in relief as they floated down gently.

Meanwhile, Haru and Teo were hiding in another room somewhere in the western air temple.

"Where is The Duke?" Asked Haru.

"He'll be here, he just has to get Toph into the room." Said Teo.

"I hope you know what your doing. She dangerous as it is sober, who knows what kind of pain she can bring drunk."

The Duke ran into the room, and then shouted out, "I found him, Toph! Sokka is in here!"

Teo and Haru looked at each other confused. The Duke quickly read their minds and said, "She thinks she killed Sokka and was crying about it for awhile. The only way I could get her to come in here was if I told her he was alive and in another room in the temple."

The duo nodded and waited for Toph to come into the room. Within a minute she walked in, and the trio stared at her. Their mouths opened wide in shock. Toph was wearing her white dress from when the gang first saw her, and was holding a small fan she had from Ba Sing Se.

"Where's Sokka?" She asked in a cute, defenseless tone.

The trio looked at each other and nodded.

"Yep, She's really drunk!"

**I know, I know. It's shorter than the other chapters. I didn't get home till later tonight, and I also had to work on my other story, "Avatar: The Missing Link". next chapter will be WAY longer than this. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for reading it. And as always, special thanks to those who reviewed/added the story to their favorites list.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The duo landed on the ground and melted the ice quickly. Katara quickly waterbended the melted water into her pouch. Aang began to look around to see where the duo had landed, but a few seconds later, got whacked in the back on the head by a water whip.

"Ow!" Said Aang. "What did you do that for?"

"That's for forgetting your glider, and almost getting us killed." Katara replied.

Aang looked down sadly, embarrassed and ashamed that he forgot to grab the glider. He had been focusing on spending the day with Katara so much, that he had pushed everything else out of his mind. Katara then walked up to him, and… kissed his cheek.

"That… is for saving my life with your quick thinking." Katara said, smiling lightly.

Aang looked up and smiled. He was blushing a bright pink from being caught of guard by her kiss. He loved it when she caught him off guard like that.

"And this…" Katara said, followed by her hugging him and then whispering into his ear, "Is for the adventure I had today with you."

Aang grinned proudly and Katara giggled. "But do me a favor, let's never do that again." Katara said while laughing.

"Sure." Aang said proudly. In his mind, he was jumping up and down. Somehow, out of all the horrible things that happened to him and Katara today, he still scored a kiss on the cheek. Sure, it wasn't the kiss like in the invasion, but hey, a kiss is a kiss. He had gotten exactly what he wanted.

Katara noticed Aang was zoning out again. "Aang? Aang? Hello? Did you get air logged or something?"

Aang suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh umm, I was just thinking about… ummm, where Appa is?"

Katara nodded and looked around. "I hope he's ok. He looked really freaked out before he dropped us. Let's go look for him."

Aang nodded. "But we better hurry. It's going to get dark soon, so we don't have a lot of time."

The two began to walk through the woody area they had landed at, searching the sky for any sign of Appa.

Back at the western air temple, Teo, Haru, and The Duke, were trying to get Toph back to normal…. After their jaws stopped hanging.

"So, where is my hunk?" Asked Toph in a light, sweet voice, that sounded like an innocent, kind, little girl.

"Yeah, she defiantly has lost it. I thought Toph was a tomboy." Said Teo.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked Toph innocently, waving her fan in front of her face.

"Must… resist… hitting… on Toph." Said The Duke, who because of his younger age, was surprisingly getting attracted to Toph's new look.

Haru walked over to The Duke. "Let me remind you of what would happen if Toph wasn't drunk, Duke."

"I told you, my name is The…"

The Duke was earthbended into the wall hard. "Ow…. Ok, Ok, Ok. I get it!"

Toph giggled. "Besides, my heart belongs to another." She began to wave her fan even more, blushing furiously.

The trio suddenly looked confused, mainly because they had no idea who Toph's crush was.

Toph sighed. "Boys… So clueless… Well, all of them except one…" She giggled and then walked out of the room.

The trio didn't say anything to each other for a moment, and then Teo spoke.

"Well guys, I think based of her being all girly and having imaginary crushes, we can assume she… really, really drunk."

Haru and The Duke nodded. Teo then moved his wheelchair across the room and to the door.

"Guys, the stakes have been raised. It's nighttime, and we need to get Toph un-drunk quickly." Said Teo.

"Why?" Asked Haru.

Teo looked over at them, with a serious face on. "Because if Toph falls asleep from a hangover, she's going to be moody tomorrow morning. And since we all know how Toph acts normally, imagine how she's acts when she's moody."

Haru and The Duke began to gulp, and nodded. Teo quickly rode his chair out of the room, looking for Toph. As Haru was about to follow him, The Duke quickly blocked him with his spear.

"For calling me Duke…"

The Duke quickly kicked Haru in the leg and ran out of the room, laughing out loud. After the pain left Haru's leg, he quickly ran out of the room, looking for Toph… or The Duke to get his revenge.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. Sorry it didn't come out for a few days, I was on vacation for the weekend. But I tried to fill the chapter with plenty of Kataang moments, and a bunch of drunken Toph moments. Next Chapter will be longer, and will shift from Katara and Aang, to the Drunken Toph story, back to Katara and Aang, then back to the Druken Toph story, and then finish off the chapter with a small cliffhanger. As always, thanks to those who read, and an extra special thanks for those who reviewed and are tracking the story. You guys rock! Chapter 8 is on it's way. Most likely, it should be up tomorrow, but in the event that it doesn't, (because I am trying to make it the longest chapter yet), it will be up on Tuesday. And for those of you wondering, at this point in the story, it's around the time Sokka and Zuko figure out the new prison shipment is coming. So we're about maybe 1/3 to 1/2 this story. That's all for now. Keep on reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Exclusive Double Length Chapter!!

Part 1:

Aang and Katara walked through the woods, trying to see if they could find any signs of Appa anywhere. But Appa was nowhere to be seen. They continued to walk until they reached a small, grass oasis in the forest. Once they got there, they sat down on a near by log.

"I can't walk anymore. My feet are killing me." Said Aang.

Katara nodded in agreement. "We should make camp here for the night. This seems like the safest area to stop at."

So the duo quickly got firewood, and found some near by plants they could use for food. They quickly made a fire, which glowed brightly under the moonlight. While Katara was cooking dinner for the two, Aang was secretly staring at her, replaying the events of the day in his mind.

_Flashback to when they were still in the air:_

"_Aang! How high up are we?" Asked Katara, who continued to tighten her grip on Aang._

"_A couple hundred feet!" Aang replied._

_Katara suddenly looked nervous, thinking that they could fall to their deaths at anytime. Aang, noticing how nervous Katara looked, quickly attempted to calm her down._

"_Don't worry! I think I can land us safetly." Said Aang, as he smiled at Katara._

_Katara smiled back nervously, but still kept her focus on the ground below. She then gave full eye contact to Aang._

"_Just don't let go, Aang. Don't let go." Said Katara._

_Aang looked into her eyes, and then replied, "I promise, I won't let go. Just don't let go of me, O.k?"_

_Katara then slowly smiled naturally. "I promise."_

_They then both looked toward the slowly setting orange sun, which kept just enough light for them to land. Next to it was a slowly rising moon, which gave a dim light glow that reflected off a lake a few miles away. The duo looked at it in awe._

"_Aang… This is… This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! It's amazing!" Said Katara._

_She was now starting to feel much more relaxed up in the air. She gently loosened her grip, but still clung to Aang. Aang smiled as she did this, causing his cheeks to blush an extremely light pink._

'_It's beautiful alright, but it's not the most beautiful thing I've seen.' Thought Aang._

_The two looked at each other and blushed gently as they continued to float down slowly._

Aang smiled as he looked up towards the moon that shined brightly in the sky. He knew that no matter what would happen, he would always figure out a way to be with Katara.

"_Don't let go of me, Aang."_

'Never. I'll never let you go. I promise.'

Meanwhile, back at the western air temple, the trio of guys were looking for the drunken Toph. They began to call out her name as they went around the different rooms of the temple. But finding her was proving to be extremely difficult.

"She has to be here somewhere." Said Teo.

"Hey, if we find her, can I make out with her while she's still drunk?" Asked the Duke.

"NO!" Said Haru and Teo out loud.

"But she's hot… and girly…" Said The Duke.

"She'll also remember what happened, and when she gets back to normal… your helmet won't be the only thing that keeps falling off." Said Haru.

The Duke sighed and said, "Ugh, Fine."

Meanwhile, Toph was standing in the highest up room in the western air temple, looking out the window.

"Oh Sokka… your so handsome…" Said Toph.

"Hey! Knock it off, ya big baby!"

Toph turned around and saw a mirror behind her, which was showing a reflection of her. The only thing was, it was of her in her earthbending outfit.

"Get out of that dress and back into your normal clothes." Said the Toph reflection.

"No, I have to look beautiful for Sokka." Pouted Toph.

"We're not like this, you sissy! We're tough, mean, and strong! We don't try to look good for people, we have people fear us!" Said the reflection.

"But what about Sokka? I need him in my life." Said Toph.

"Sokka's caught up with thinking about Suki. And he's a few years older than you. You have no chance with him." Said the reflection.

Toph looked at the mirror angrily. "So? A girl can't dream? I like him, a lot! He's funny, and smart… and handsome…"

"FYI, your blind, genius!"

"No… there's something about him… when I'm with him… I feel like… I feel like…"

"Feel like what?"

"I feel as if I can see the world." Said Toph, as she smiled softly.

"Please. He's just an oaf… a big… stupid, pathetic oaf." Said the reflection in an annoyed tone.

Toph suddenly became enraged and punched the mirror, causing it to shatter into peaces.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, EVER! I MAY TREAT HIM BADLY SOMETIMES, BUT I WILL ALWAYS CARE FOR HIM! ALWAYS! HE'S MY EYES!"

She yelled out loud in frustration, letting out all of her conflicting feelings inside her. Unfortunately, the juice was starting to wear off, and she slowly collapsed on to the floor. Right before she passed out, she spoke quietly.

"Oh Sokka… Why did you have to get that cactus juice? Your not a failure… not to me…"

And with that, she passed out.

Part 2:

The two finished eating and were lying down on the soft grass next to the campfire. The fire was slowly begging to die out.

"Aang?"

"Yeah Katara?"

"About before…"

Aang quickly cut off Katara before she could continue.

"Katara, Don't say anything. I'm sorry I said that. I'm just stressed out about everything that is going on. That's all."

Katara looked over at him and smiled. "O.k."

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Don't worry, we'll always be good friends. I won't trade our friendship for anything in the world."

Aang blushed and smiled. "You promise?"

"I promise." Katara said.

The two hugged and smiled. They then slowly drifted off to sleep in the middle of their hug, tired from the days events.

Meanwhile, the trio finally found Toph in the upper room of the temple. They ran over to her as quickly as they could. Haru quickly checked to see if she was breathing.

"She's breathing lightly. I think she might be ok. Teo, do you have the herb that will get her back to normal?" Asked Haru.

Teo nodded. "It's back by our bags. Put her on my lap, and I'll be able to get her downstairs faster. This wheelchair should be sturdy enough."

The Duke and Haru lifted Toph onto Teo's lap, and they began to run down towards where the gang's stuff was. They needed to work fast. If they didn't get the herb, things could get worse.

Back in the forest, Katara and Aang were still asleep. They were still hugging from before. A few feet behind them, in the shadows hidden by the trees, a low groaning noise was being made. It looked towards the duo, and then turned into a low growl…

**There we go! I've successfully made this the longest chapter yet! Sorry it took a day longer to get up, but I was going back and forth with what to put in this chapter, so it could be the best chapter in the story yet. I know some of you wanted more Kataang, so I tried to get it in the best I could. Sorry to those who expected to see a silly drunk Toph this chapter, but the story has to go on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I expect to write about 3-5 more chapters of this story, (of course, that can change.) Thanks for reading/reviewing/adding this story to your favorites. Stay tune for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Flashback:

_Appa continued to search for Katara and Aang from the sky. He had no clue where they were, and he expected the worst. How could he have made such a stupid mistake? It was that tune… that drunken sounding tune. Something was up, and he was going to find out exactly what it was. He quickly went in the direction of tune, hoping to get some answers._

_After flying for an hour, he reached the location of where the tune had been. His eyes widened when he realized it was the western air temple. He landed on the platform with the bags and looked around the room. He saw on the floor, in the middle of the room, were Aang's glider… and the bison whistle. He walked over and sniffed it. He smelled Toph's scent on it. But the weird thing was… it had another scent… was it… cactus?_

_Suddenly, the cactus sent picked up, and he walked over to the bags. He quickly smelled the bottle of cactus juice lying on the floor next to the bags… along with the note. He smelled the note, trying to get a scent from it. He picked up on sokka's scent… but then he smelled another scent… a scent that caused him to growl. "Traitor" flashed through his mind. And he flew off, knowing exactly where Aang and Katara were._

Present Time:

Appa was hiding behind the bushes, looking at Katara and Aang, both hugging each other while they were asleep. He knew the truth, and he knew something had to be done. Katara woke up quickly when she heard the low growling and looked into the bushes. She quickly stood up, and saw Appa behind the bush.

"Aang! Appa is here!" Said Katara.

Aang quickly woke up and jumped to his feet. The duo ran towards Appa, but he took a step back in anger. Before the duo could even make a comment about why Appa did that, Appa picked up the bottle of cactus juice he had carried from the temple using his mouth, and then threw it in front of the duo. Katara realized why Appa was acting the way he was. Aang picked up the bottle and opened it.

"What's this… it's… cactus juice." Said Aang.

Katara bit her lip and slowly backed away. Aang turned to her quickly.

"Katara… what's going on?"

"It's not what you think Aang… Sokka made me swear not to tell."

"This is Sokka's Cactus Juice? I thought we all agreed he'd never have it again."

"No… It's not Sokka's."

Katara slowly faced the moon, and looked down in shame.

"It's mine… Sokka just covered for me."

Flashback:

_It was the night after Zuko appeared. Katara was angry. Her father was captured, Zuko was trying to lie to get into the group… Nothing was going right. She walked outside in the plains under the full moon. Her depression and anger was getting worse and worse. Eventually, she found a small cactus in the plains, which she began to slash with the water in her pouch repeatedly, so she could vent out her anger. Eventually, the cactus started to leak a different colored cactus juice. It mixed with her water, and when she was getting thirsty from slashing the cactus, she drank it. Suddenly, she felt better… she felt her anger go away. She felt powerful, focused. She suddenly realized then the cactus juice had dripped into her water. She should have just walked away, but she wanted more of it. She wanted to have more power… She wanted revenge. She wanted to give fear to her enemies. So she ran back to the temple, and got a bottle. She went back and filled the bottle to the rim with cactus juice. The power was in her hands…_

_She drank for a few days. At night, she drank the juice, and her anger went away. In the day, when she wasn't drunk though, she became angry, moodier, and rude. And Zuko joining the group didn't make things better. She drank more and more and more… That is, till Sokka found out, one night._

"_Your drinking cactus juice?!" Said Sokka when he caught her with the bottle one night._

"_It's my life Sokka. I can drink it if I want to."_

"_Katara, don't you remember what it did to me?"_

"_I'm not going insane."_

"_But your getting moodier. I'm taking the cactus juice now. Your not to have it again."_

_He quickly took the bottle from her, and put it in his bag. He quickly wrote up a corny note saying that he drunk the cactus juice, because he knew that if Aang had found out that Katara was drinking… he'd be heartbroken. He planned on getting rid of it soon, but two days later, he was on his way to the boiling rock. He noticed Katara was getting less moody after he hadn't gotten a drink in 24 hours. So he figured she'd be fine. The cactus juice wasn't going to affect anyone else… that's what he told himself… No one else will find it… and everything will go back to normal._

**I decided to make things a little more interesting for the story. Hopefully, you all don't hate it. Toph and The Air Temple Trio will be back next chapter. Only about 2-3 chapters left. However, because the story has been so well reviewed, I'm thinking about making a sequel to the story, which would appear after the events of the finale. It would be called, Winds and Waves 2: Hurricane. (Has nothing to do with hurricanes.) This story would probably appear after the finale, so I could make it more accurate. However, I want to know have feedback from you guys about whether or not you would read the sequel. Let me know if you want the sequel or not. If a lot of you say yes, I'll make it. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to those who reviewed/put the story on their favorite story list,**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Why Katara? Why would you drink that? That isn't like you at all." Asked Aang.

Katara sighed and looked over at Aang. "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, so much was happening at the time. And I guess… I don't know what I was doing. I wasn't thinking straight."

Katara sat down on a small log near the campfire and looked down. "You know, you're not the only one afraid of change."

Aang slowly walked over and sat down next to Katara. "I promise, we'll find your father Katara. I promise you."

Katara looked over at Aang and smiled. They then both hugged each other for a moment.

"Katara… we'll always be friends… no matter what, right?" Asked Aang.

"Yes. That's one thing I can always count on to not change." Replied Katara.

The two walked over to Appa, who no longer was growling at Katara. He seemed to have forgiven her for what happened. Aang airbended himself onto Appa, then stuck out his hand to help Katara onto Appa. She gently took his hand.

"_Don't ever let go of me, O.k?"_

Aang helped Katara up onto Appa.

"_Never. I promise, I won't let you go."_

Appa suddenly rose up from the ground, and started to fly back to the western air temple. As they were flying across the sky, a thought suddenly came into the back of Aang's mind. A thought that he was trying at all costs to block out.

"_In order to master the avatar state, you must let her go…"_

"_Don't let go of me…"_

"_Let her go…"_

"_Don't let go…"_

Aang blocked away the thought as he continued to steer Appa towards the western air temple.

Meanwhile, it was starting to become daybreak, and Toph was slowly waking up.

"Ugh… I feel like I got hit by a badgermole…" Said Toph.

She got up out of the bed she was in slowly. She was now sober and was trying to remember what happened last night. She walked toward the mirror.

"WHAT THE?!"

Toph was still in her dress she wore last night.

"OH MY GOD! I LOOK LIKE A SISSY! WHERE'S MY EARTHBENDING OUTFIT?"

She suddenly realized that her earthbending outfit was under her dress. She quickly shut the door, so she could privately take it off.

Outside, Teo, Haru, and The Duke were walking back towards where all the gang's bags were.

"So, should we tell her what exactly happened to her?" Asked Haru.

"Nah. We don't have to tell her about it." Said Teo.

"But how are we going to explain how she got into the dress?" Asked The Duke.

Haru grinned. The Duke suddenly remembered what he had done to Haru before, and figured Haru was about to get some serious payback at him.

"Check the top of your head, The Duke." Said Haru.

The Duke suddenly checked the top of his head, and didn't feel his hat on.

"You didn't." Said The Duke.

"DUKE!!" Yelled Toph, who had found his helmet in the room she was in. Toph seemed to assume The Duke had put the dress on her. The Duke quickly started to run.

"I'll get you for this, Haru!" Yelled The Duke.

Toph busted down the door, and ran towards Haru and Teo.

"Which way did the Duke go?" Asked Toph angrly.

"Down the Hall, to the left." Said Haru.

She quickly started running after the Duke. Teo and Haru started cracking up.

"This is better than the time I made fun of Aang at the Northern Air Temple." Laughed Teo.

**Well... Seeing that the whole "It was actually Katara's Cactus juice! OMG!" thing didn't work out right, and because the story is almost over, I tried to do the best I could with it in this chapter, while beginning to sum up Aang and Katara's story-line. This story isn't over yet, there will be one more regular chapter, (which I'll try to make longer), and a final special chapter that leads right into the ending part of the boiling rock. And for those of you who are upset that I'm ending this story, I will be making a sequel which will appear on AFTER the avatar finale. Also, if you guys want to read more of my work, go search for Avatar: The Missing Link. I took a slight break from it to work on this story, but I will be trying to get a new chapter of it up today or tommorow, so take a look out for it. And, as always, thanks for reading, and special thanks to those who reviewed/put the story on their favorites list. New Chapter May or May not be tomorrow. Stay Tune!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It had been a few hours since Katara and Aang had returned, and things were beginning to get back to normal at the temple. Well, at least after Toph had finished beating up the Duke. As the gang continued to wait for Sokka and Zuko's return, each member had a different thought in his or her mind.

'Things are about to change, I can feel it. I just don't know if I'm going to be able to keep everything the same. It's like finding out I'm the avatar all over again… I can't lose my friends… or Katara… If I lose them… I don't… I don't know what I would do.' Thought Aang.

'For awhile now, I didn't think about what would happen after beating the firelord… But now it's become clear to me that freeing the world from the fire nation won't be the only change we will get by stopping Firelord Ozai. I mean, what happens after that? We all will have our duties at home, around the world. And what if… what if one of us doesn't make it back… What if Aang doesn't make it back?' Thought Katara.

'For a while now, I always believed that acting tough could cover all my weaknesses. And that included blocking off my feelings for Sokka. But now I need Sokka in my life. Either as a friend or…. I dunno. Don't get me wrong; I'm still going to act tough. But I need to figure this out now, is Sokka the guy I… I love?' Thought Toph.

Suddenly, a giant fire nation airship appeared next to the temple. Inside, Sokka, Zuko, A muscular guy, Hakota and Sukki were inside. All 3 were preparing for the changes that were going to rock their world… and now, as the ship pulled up against the temple, their lives were about to once again change forever… Destiny was finally about to appear.

_The Story Continues with the ending of the boiling rock, (Owned By Nickelodeon and Viacom.) Thanks for reading!_

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But I had to end it this way to keep it on track with ATLA's Storyline. I do have an Epilogue to this story that will lead up to a sequel story coming soon. Stay tune on that, I don't know when that will be up. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Epilogue

_The Sequel to Winds and Waves is on the way, along with HiddenWriter's New Chapters of his other story. But for now, enjoy this Epilogue/Preview of The Sequel. I present to you, the first paragraph of chapter 1 of the epic romantic sequel, ATLA: Broken Hearts. Note: Because the finale ended on a Sukka(George) note, I will be switching my focus to that ship instead of Tokka, (Sorry Tokka fans) Please be advised, this takes place right as the finale of avatar is complete._

The two lovers continued to kiss passionately as the sun began to slowly set behind them. As they kissed, they began remember everything that brought the two of them together. The first meeting, The Fortuneteller, Aang finding Katara's necklace, the events at the North Pole, the Cave of Two Lovers, the Serpent's Pass, the events at Ba Sing Se, the cave at the fire nation, the day of black sun… But the one thing that stayed in both of their minds was the day when they were stranded in the forest near the western air temple. When they thought about their futures… and what would happen with them next. Now, they both knew that they needed each other more than ever before, and nothing would ever keep them apart. Katara and Aang stopped kissing for a moment, and looked at each other lovingly.

"Katara… will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Aang.

Katara smiled and blushed. She thought back to that one day at the air temple for a second, and then spoke.

"I will on one condition…" Said Katara.

Aang looked confused. "What's that?"

Katara blushed even more as she said the words they never forgot from their adventure at the air temple.

"You won't ever let me go, right?" Asked Katara.

Aang smiled and blushed a bright pink. "Never. I'll never let you go."

The two kissed once more, as their hearts began to beat together. If you listened carefully, you could hear in the wind a small light tune, and you could hear the waves lightly go back and forth, as if they were dancing to the tune.

_Our love is everlasting…_

_Our love is pure and true…_

_Rocks will break over time…_

_Fire will die out…_

_But Water and Air will last forever…_

_For one can't exist without the other._

_Water turns to air..._

_Air turns to water…_

_Both exist in a cycle that has outlived everything…_

_A cycle that can't be broken…_

_Together, they bring new life and hope…_

_Rocks can tell stories…_

_Fire can bring light…_

_But neither can interact with each other…_

_As the Air and Water do…_

_For the dance of the winds and the waves are everlasting…_

_Both tease, give passion, and touch each other lightly in their eternal dance…_

_As the air gently touches the top of the water…_

_One can't exist without the other…_

_For both need each other for their eternal dance…_

_Of the Winds and the Waves…_

**That's the end of this story... unless you read ATLA: Broken Heart, the official sequel to this story. It's no longer going to be called winds and waves 2. I have a reason for that. It's going to take a little bit to get up. My suggestion if you want to get an alert about the sequel is to get an Author Alert, so that when I have the official first chapter up, you'll be notified. You'll also get alerts about my other story, ATLA: Missing Link, which will have a new chapter up soon as well. I suggest fans of this story read that as well. I'm going to put alot more effort into getting longer chapters for the sequel, which I hope you'll enjoy. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and put this story on their favorites list. I hope you read more of my stories in the future.**


End file.
